Ask Mario
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: Ask Princess Amber,Princess Madison,Princess Skyler, and Princess Daisy questions in your reviews/PMs! Kay? GOOD! just ask some random question!
1. Chapter 1

Ask Mario !

Princess Skyler Star: Hello, everyone! I am the beautiful, Princess Skyler of the Mushroom Kingdom! And I would like to welcome you to ASK MARIO!

Princess Daisy Sarasa: …why do YOU get to say it?

Princess Amber Su Yueming: (sarcastically) Because she's the 'beautiful, ravishing Princess Skyler'.

Princess Madison Star: Um… well, you reviewers out there may ask us four princesses any questions you desire.

Princess Skyler Star: I was going to say that! (pouts)

Princess Madison Star : TOO BAD!

Princess Amber Su Yueming: Move over, losers, it's my turn! You can ask us humorous, dramatic, or any other crappy genres of stuff to ask us…

Princess Daisy Sarasa: This calls for a… DANCE PARTY! WHOOOOOO!

(Skyler and Daisy dance while Amber cartwheels across screen)

Madison Star: Ah… as a fellow friend who is familiar with this torture, I must warn you innocent Internet writers, questioners, and readers that this contains intense insanity, stupidity, language, and… I guess that's it…

Skyler Star: You dance like a cow!

Princess Daisy Sarasa: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (throws lamp at Skyler)

Skyler Star: IT'S ON, WOMAN!

(Both women tackle each other)

Princess Amber Su Yueming: Cool, girly girl fight! (takes out popcorn)

Princess Madison Star: …and perhaps some scenes of violence… so just watch your back. Please, do NOT, DO NOT, insult Amber in any way possible. She will kill you. I'm serious. Think of the children!

Princess Amber Su Yueming: (cracks knuckles) Think of yourselves! I'm going in! (jumps into tackle fight)

Princess Madison Star: Oh my… SKYLER, PUT THAT VASE DOWN RIGHT NOW WHAT WILL MOM (Rosalina) THINK! So, you have been warned. Now, if you excuse me, I have three crazy friends to stop from killing each other. Thank you for your patience. AMBER, PUT THE MISSILE LAUNCHER AWAY! YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN IN JAIL TWICE!

***Have fun, people! And leave a review don't make fun of Princess Madison and Princess Amber or they will find and kill you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ask the Princesses!

Princess Heaven/Polari: Hello and welcome to this weird fanfiction I have been forced to cooperate in…

Skyler Star: I know how that feels…

Madison Star: Oh come on, Sky! This'll be fun! Right?

Skyler Star: Erm…

Madison Star: (eyes glow red) **_RIGHT?_**

Skyler Star: (sweat drop) RIGHT!

Madison Star: Good. Daisy, read the first questions!

Daisy Sarasa: I don't wanna! (pouty face)

Madison Star: Whatevs … Amber, you do it.

Princess Amber: …fine. (reads)

Breana:Hi Princess Amber, Princess Madison, Princess Skylar, and Princess Daisy (curtsy) here's my question What's it like being a Princess?

Princess Madison and Amber: What would you guys do to someone if they make fun of you?

Princess Daisy: Do you like Luigi?

Princess Skylar: Sky have you ever drank hot chocolate with the marshmallows on top? and is it alright if I can call you Sky if you don't want me too I'll stop

Princess Madison: Maddie (may I call you Maddie) What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happen to you?

Princess Amber: Is it awesome being a Princess?

_-Breana_

Amber and Madison:if someone make fun of us we will kill them.

Daisy: Why Would I like Peach husband.

Princess Amber :it awesome being a Princess but it suck being the younger of the legendary Elemental Princess

Madison and Skyler Star : it awesome being a Princess

Skyler: I have drank hot chocolate with the marshmallows on top

Madison: What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happen to me? Nothing

Skyler: what about you throw up all over your Husband Shulk and your daughter Susan.

Madison: I eat some bad seafood.

Princess Heaven/Polari: Here comes the next one:

_Hey princesses! I have several questions for you all…_

_Madison: red isn't exactly my taste of color, but it looks great on you! Anyway, why can't you defend yourself?_

_Daisy: You're a sportsy tomboy, aren't you? I love how you can defend yourself in dire situations! Why are you only in Mario Spinoff games? The only non-spinoff game you were in, you got kidnapped by an alien 666 times uglier than Meowser! Speaking of, how's Sarasaland?_

_Skyler: You're so pretty! Do you want to appear in other Mario games, or do you prefer to stay out of the spotlight? And what are your TRUE feelings on Shulk? *Hides behind a wall while Madison rages*_

_Princess Amber: I love your personality! Your sassy attitude reminds me of me back then. If you had to date one person, who would it be: ?_

_-__guest_

Madison: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE RED?!

Daisy: It's easy. You take a good look at the color, beam, and get the hell out of the area.

Madison: O_O No offense, dear, but you've got problems. Even more than Amber.

Amber: Say wha?

Peach: Well, thank you very much, Shulk says the color matches my complication!

Princess Heaven/Polari: I think you mean 'complexion'…

Amber: Oh god… you're not going to do that thing you did with Shulk that I was spying from the window yesterday night, are you?

Madison: … if you want to live, dear, I suggest you shut up.

Amber: 'Kay…

Madison: I am anti-violent. The only reason I fight was because of all the pressure.

Shulk: I thought it was because you loved me!

Madison: OF COURSE IT IS, SWEETIE!

Skyler: (pats Shulk) That's okay, Shulk. Just believe what you want to believe…

Shulk: O_O

Daisy: MY TURN! Yes, I am a tomboy! And damn proud of it! To be honest… that's a VERY good question. I guess some people just don't appreciate me enough to give me my own game… (sniffs)

Amber: Or they just don't appreciate you at all.

Daisy: (glares) Whatever. Yes, Tatanga was ugly. And Sarasaland is doing great!

Skyler: Me? Pretty? (blushes) Why, thank you! I don't mind being in one of my father games at all. I would like to be in more, actually. I just don't like the idea of being a main character. And… my true feelings on Shulk? Well… between you and me, I love him—

Madison: WHAT?!

Skyler: AS A FRIEND! Yes, that's what I was going to say! Haha… (nervous smile)

Princess Amber: Mm hmm. Yep. Sure. Now, my turn. I remind me of you, huh? Uh… thanks? And I've got to go with Meowser.

Princess Heaven/Polari: Next:

_Amber was in the Big House like Mario once… XD_

_Skyler and Madison: You two ARE real blondes right?_

_Amber: Have you ever killed someone once?_

_Daisy: I forget who are you?_

_-Guest_

Amber: I certainly was! (puffs out chest) Uh… what does that mean?

Madison: Real blonde?

Skyler: It means you don't dye your hair.

Madsion: Oh. In that case, yes, I am a real blonde. I hear people say blondes are rather ditzy around here… which I am not. I'd like to have a long talk to the person who created that ridiculous lie…

Skyler: I'm a real blonde too!

Amber: Have I killed someone? Well… I've gone to prison twice. Once for 'severely injuring Madison and Skyler father'.

Princess Heaven/Polari: Oh my…

Amber: What?

Daisy: (snicker) He hates you now.

Amber: … and the other was for 'child abuse'.

Madison: Ah, yes… that was a rather… interesting day at the park…

Princess Heaven/Polaris : Interesting indeed…

Amber: He stole my keys!

Madison: He was picking them up for you!

Amber: … whatever. So no, I've never killed anyone. But I've been damn close to it!

Daisy: Who am I? I would give you a description of my life—ugh, why should I even lie to you fools anymore?—no, I wouldn't. I'm Goombella. That's it.

Princess Heaven/Polari: You girls are insane… first I work with that disturbed loveprincessrosalina15 whatever and now you. Well, at least she's not here…

loveprincessrosalina151: Hey! I'm Quin!

Princess Heaven/Polaris: I REALLY don't care… alright here's another stupid question bundle:

_Lol_

_Madison: would you ever get a tattoo? If so what of_

_Daisy: Are you a southern bell?_

_Skyler: Are you in the underground fighting ring?_

_Amber: 666_

_-guest_

Madison: No, I would not get a tattoo. The human flesh is delicate and must be treated with only the finest care. However, if I did get one, it would be my daughter Susan name .

Daisy: Am I a southern bell? No! I'm ITALIAN!

Amber: (smirks) Where's the accent?

Daisy: YOU KNOW NOTHIHG! O_O

Skyler: No, we're in the upstairs bedroom in my castle! I wish you'd brought that up sooner… this place is all messed up now…

Amber: I went to kindergarten. I know how numbers work. And no, I am NOT 666 years old! I'm eighteen.

Madison: (sarcastically) Good for you.

loveprincessrosalina151: I wanna read the next one! YAY!

_Daisy: You're awesome! Can you get me a _yellow mini-dress_ like yours in __Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games__?_

_Skyler: you are my favorite princess! Who Do you like more Mario or Rosalina?_

_Madison: Can you give fashion tips? And you and Pit are the best couple EVER!_

_-guest_

Daisy: Heh, finally someone realizes my awesomeness…

Amber: You wish… (cough)

Daisy: (scowls) Here's a dress. It's an exact replico.

Skyler: I think you mean 'replica'.

Daisy: … whatever.

Skyler: I like both my parents equal.

Madison: Of COURSE I can give fashion tips! It's a hobby! And yes, Shulk and I are a cute couple, aren't we?

Shulk: (hissing) Not for long!

Amber: Hehe… here's one from Mario .

_Ok… so… epic chapter!_

_Madison: what's your opinion on Link?_

_Amber: do you… or do you not like Bowser?_

_Skyler: u are my favorite daughter beside Madison and your half- sister Isabel so how did you manage to be so polite and graceful… yet badass and epic?_

_Princess Heaven/Polari: Would you date Dry Bowser?_

_That is all…_

_-Mario Mario Star_

Madison: Link? He's HOT!

Shulk: DAT'S IT MISSY! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!

Madison: (watery eyes and pouty face) R-r-really?

Shulk: No… you're so beautiful that I can't resist you, honey!

Madison: GOOD! (slaps Shulk)

Shulk: Ouchie…

Amber: Bowser? I like him as a friend.

Madison: YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT FAT JERK?!

Amber: WHAT? NO! WHO SAID THAT?

Skyler: Ah, my turn… Thank you, Dad. When I think of myself, I don't usually think I am 'badass' or 'epic'. My powers are rather experienced, so that is why. After see Mom die swore to protest everyone I love

Princess Heaven/Polari: Date that old chump? HAH! You make me laugh, other version of Meowser!

Daisy: He like you though…

Princess Heaven/Polari: … (punches)

Daisy: HEY! (tackles Heaven)

Madison: (takes out popcorn) My turn.

Amber: Um… I shall read the last one?

_Oh you princesses…_

_Daisy: When not on camera (sorta) while in the games, what do you do in your spare time?_

_Madison: When did you realize you weren't girly like your mother?_

_Skyler: WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN PRETTY? (N/H lol)_

_Heaven: You're adorable, but would you want to be a Luma again?_

_-Pit Icarus_

Daisy: Well… I apply makeup. If there's one thing you need during a kidnapping, it's a purse full of lipstick and blush. You've got to look your best on camera, no matter what situation!

Heaven: (comes back with Daisy with bandages from fighting) I agree! Maybe you could apply some deadly lipstick on the turtle's mouth!

Daisy: (snorts) Whatever. I think I realized that… the day we met. Seriously, it didn't take a while.

Skyler: (turns scarlet) Why does everyone say I'm pretty? I'm just like any other girl.

Heaven: Would I want to be Luma? , I'll give that question a genuine 'hell no'.

Hi, hi, and hi! Back from my vaca, and I brought questions!

_Madison__: I NO LIKE YOU! Also, have you ever made out with Shulk? Just curious._

_Skyler: Your Cool! So, what is your favorite candy? I like Lindor Truffles!_

_Heaven: My name is based off the term Luma, so I think your cool too! My question is… Wo do you have a crush on? Is it Mario?! Mario is fat, it's not too late to turn back!_

_Daisy: You exist?_

_Byes!_

_-Lumacomète_

Madison: You… don't like me? Well then… and of course I've had sex with Shulk!

Amber: It says 'made out'.

Madison: (blushes) What I MEANT to say was… of course I've made out with Mario!

Skyler: Yeah, sure. I'm cool! Yay! Right back at ya, girl! TRUFFLES ROCK!

Heaven: Your name is not Lumacomète, is it?

Daisy: You know… her real name?

Heaven: Of course I do. But I don't have permission to say it online, and unless I get any, it shall stay that way.

Lady: Cut the crap, woman! You don't know her name!

Rosalina: I most certainly do, _Pauline_.

Lady: O_O (passes out)

Daisy: Now that's creepy… and of course I exist! Next!

_Daisy: Why are you a tomboy? Seriously though you're tomboyish._

_-Teresa Sarasa_

Daisy: (huffs) There is nothing wrong with being a tomboy! You should be happy being a tomboy too Teresa dear. ME READ!

_Madison: Besides red and black, what's your favorite color?_

_Daisy: Have you ever been captured by Bowser before? And if you had, would Mr.L save you, or would you kick Bowser's butt by yourdelf?_

_Heaven: What's it like living in outer space with all the Lumas? Does it ever get lonely?_

_-Alexia Sulkin_

Madison: That's easy! Green! ^_^

Daisy: … okay… nope, not once. And even if I were, I'd defend myself unlike Skyler here and kick his a—

Skyler: (covers Heaven's ears) Daisy! Heaven is new here! I can't let her know ALL the curses yet!

Heaven: I know quite a few of them now… and no, I wouldn't say it gets lonely. It's quiet. Peaceful. Here is so… well, LOUD. It's quite nice.

_I have questions for the princesses! _

_Skyler: Do you ever get tired of being kidnapped? If so, can you tell that goddamn overgrown turtle to BACK OFF?_

_Daisy: How come you look different now than you did back then? Did you have a fake tan back then? Did you cut your hair short 2 days ago?_

_Heaven: Why are you so friggin' prettier than the other princesses (no offense Skyler and Madison)!? Also, do you like Pit, Shulk, or Voltaire Koopa Jr. ? (There's more, but I'm too lazy to type it!)_

_Goombella: Like, who the hell are you? I, like, know you but I don't know, like, you. Are you that, like, girl that was, like, featured on that movie, Thousand Year Door? Or was it, like, Partners in Time?_

_Keep up the good work!_

_-Wolfgang Amadeus Koopa_

Skyler: I'm too scared to tell him that…

Daisy: CHICKEN! Well, I cut my hair a few years ago, and no, I don't 'do' fake tans. I don't know, really… I wasn't THAT different!

Heaven: T-thank you! W-well, I d-don't think I'm t-that attractive…

Madison: (jealous stare)

Heaven: And, well, I like… Shulk…

Madison: WHAT?!

Heaven: AS A FRIEND! I meant to say I like… um… Pit—

Skyler: WHAT?!

Heaven: ALSO AS A FRIEND! What I REALLY meant to say was I like (chokes) Voltaire Koopa ! (vomits)

Amber: WHAT?!

Heaven: … You too?

Goombella: Nope. I just like making your life miserable.

Heaven: … that is cruel.

Madison: THANK THE LORD! We're finished!

Iloveprincessrosalina15: Come on, D-man! We gotta do Sand and Lava! (which is almost finished, btw!)

Madison: Crap…

Skyler: Bye-bye! (blows kiss)

Daisy: Ciao!

Heaven: Adios!

Princess Amber! Um… some fourth way to say bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Mario !

Skyler: Hello everyone!

Heaven/Polari: …whatever.

_ Anyways, on to the questions!_

_Skyler: :) Have you met the koopalings children once when you were captured by Bowser Jr?_

_Amber: I heard that you went to jail... twice? What was it like? And who bailed you out?_

_Heaven: Do you like Skyler or,Madison ? Or do you just regret being their friends once you found out that they were loud and obnoxious?_

_Well, that's all!_

_-Katelyn Diamond_

Skyler: I have met all of them! Wolfgang Amadeus,Makayla,Jess-

Amber: Jessica

Skyler: Yes… Tanooki Nick, Klemens,Napole-

Amber: Napoleon.

Skyler: Well, okay… Isaac, Voltaire,Galile—

Amber: Galileo.

Skyler: WHAT'S IT TO YOU?

Amber: Sorry… yep, twice! It was okay. I was there with a bunch of guys who underestimated me, so I whipped their asses and bailed myself out.

Madison: So… they're still looking for you?

Amber: (panics) What? No! Course not!

Heaven/Polari: Likely story…

Amber: (gets in Heaven's face) What was that, fairy girl?

Heaven/Polari: Nothing, nothing… well, to answer your question, I have to say a bit of both. While they are loud and obnoxious, and a bit dumb—

Skyler: (gasp) That is not true! (whispers to Amber) What does 'obnoxious' mean?

Heaven/Polari: –they are also the only ones I know on this planet Earth because of Mama Rosalina, so… both, yes.

_Hi Princesses, and here are my questions/or opinions for you._

_Princess Daisy: What's your favorite sport?_

_Princess Amber: What would you do if a random dude got up in your face and slap you_

_Princess Madison and Princess Skylar: Are you two sisters_

_Princess Madison: Maddie What's your favorite color_

_Princess Skylar: Sky What are the ups and downs to being a princess_

_-__Breana_

Madison: Me and Skyler are twin sister.

Amber: I will kill them.

Skyler: the ups and downs to being a princess, getting kidnapped all the time.

Madison: My Favorite is Red and Black

Daisy : My favorite is Basketball and Boxing.

Princess Heaven/Polari: Moving on…

_Madison: What's your opinion on Isabel? And why do you act so badass in Mario Strikers charged?_

_Amber: Do you tan, easily?_

_Heaven/Polari: How can you take care of so many Lumas? Isn't it hard?_

_Skyler: Have you ever been stomped on like a typical Goomba, before?_

_-Baby Pink Gold Peach_

Madison: (steam comes out of ears) NEVER mention that little BITCH of a half-sister in my presence again!

Amber: Ya see, Baby Pink Gold Peach, Isabel and Madison are both in love with Shulk, so it's sort of a never-ending rivalry that exists between them…

Isabel Verducci: Yo yo yo! Sup!

Heaven/Polari: Oh crap…

Daisy: (puts on earmuffs)

Skyler: (chewing nails) Do you have an extra pair of those?

Daisy: Sure. Here you go. Oh, and thanks for being the only… um… non-disturbed… member here.

Skyler: Don't mention it.

Madison: (breaths fire out of mouth) YOU!

Isabel Verducci: (pulls out pistol) YOU!

Amber: Madison! Just answer the damn question already so we can all get on with our lives!

Madison: The reason I was badass is because I AM badass!

Isabel Verducci: HA! In your dreams, girly!

Madison: Oh, it's ON!

(Madison and Isabel Verducci tackle each other and tumble out of the room)

Amber: I wanna go!

Daisy: (removes earmuffs) NO. Answer your question.

Amber: Fine… I hate tanning. I'd rather swim in the sea, but when I do on rare occasions, yep, it comes easily. Ten minutes and I'm all copper. Now… BATTLE TIME! (grabs golf club and yodels) OH LEH OH LEH OH LEH!

Daisy: Compared to the girls' usual fight, this seems… calmer.

(screams and curses from the next room)

Heaven/Polari: I'd like to see what their normal fight is…

Skyler: You REALLY don't…

Heaven/Polari: Well, no, not really. Lumas are very delicate and well-behaved, and easy to handle. They're only ten million out in space.

Skyler: ONLY?!

Heaven/Polari: Yes.

Skyler: Cool. And NO. I have not been stomped on, and I'd like to keep it that way!

Daisy: Alright… here's another one.

_for all the princesses: you all get one wish...choose wisely..._

_to Madison: how was it being with Isabel?_

_to Skyler: why don't you hire more guards to keep Bowser away?_

_Daisy: how is it being princess of Sarasaland?_

_to Heaven/Polari: I apologize for my slight rudeness last chapter...Mr.M got a hold of the computer... would it be too much to ask for a visit and a tour  
of your world?_

_Well... I better run before IlovePrincessrosalina15 drags me to sand and lava..._

_-Mr.L_

IlovePrincessrosalina15: (gape) GOLD IS EVIL!

Madison: What?

IlovePrincessrosalina15: Don't you play MineCraft?

Madison, Daisy, Skyler, Heaven, and Isabel: O_O

IlovePrincessrosalina15: You know… butter… squids… you protect the butter… from the squids…

Heaven: Like the butter you put on toast?

IlovePrincessrosalina15: UGH! Never mind! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MINECRAFT! (jumps out of building)

Madison: Okayyyyy…

Skyler: Guards? Well… all of my guards are Toads, and they're always dilly-dallying. I wish for… a lifetime supply of lipstick!

(bucket of lipstick floods the earth)

Skyler: Oops… I should've said a double lifetime supply… my bad.

Heaven: (sighs) Oh well… (uses magic to put lipstick in a giant truck) There.

Daisy: It's BORING. All you do is sit in a throne and order people around! I wish for an apple pie!

(apple pie crashes down from heaven)

Daisy: YAY!

Heaven: This concludes it: the three of you are the biggest mo—no, I can't use false language. You weren't rude . Ah, Mr. M. I detest that cruel man. Of course not; I can take you to my world anytime.:

_Am I allowed to ask questions again? (ignores all of the "NO!"s) Thx a lot!_

_Skyler: Sorry for saying I don't like you. I was in a bad mood. But DAMN, you wear a lot of pink! Seriously, whenever I see you in games I have to wear sunglasses to protect my eyes! Anywayz, my question is have you ever kissed Shulk? If so can you send me a pic? Pretty please with  
Double Cherry on top?_

_Daisy: What is your favorite video game? Sorry, other than that at the moment i got nothing'._

_Heaven: How the HELL do you know her name? GAWD!_

_Amber: Um...you sure? I'm pretty sure you don't exist...:/_

_-Tekeda_

Skyler: (sniff) It's fine… and I like pink, okay? And no, I've never kissed Shulk.

Madison: (whispers) Skyler, that isn't true.

Skyler: (hisses) Quiet!

Daisy: (sends pic of Skyler kissing Shulk to Tekeda) Okay… XD. I like Halo and Mass Effect! I also like Super Mario Galaxies one and two, Sonic games, Call of Duty—

Heaven: Are you finished yet?

Daisy: No… but it could take a few hours. I'll tell you later.

Heaven: (sighs) Why does this have to be MY life? Oh, Pauline? Well, I actually know all the names of every creature on earth and in the solar system, such as Lumas and humans. I know your name too…

Amber: STALKER! Kay, my turn. (reads question) I EXIST! OKAY?!

Madison: The last one.

Daisy: (gets annoyed) Why? Am I annoying you?

Madison: Well duh—

Daisy: (cracks knuckles threateningly)

Madison: Um… maybe… just a bit?

Daisy: (sharpens random knife) Mm-hmm…

Madison: Look, woman, I'm just tired!

Amber: And now you see the light. Hallelujah.

Madison: …

Isabel: I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!

Madison: WELL GOOD FOR YOU! Um… I'll read the last one?

_To author: you forgot Amber's part!_

_Daisy: thank you! Love the hat!_

_Amber: sorry the author forgot your part._

_Heaven: Why CAN'T you TELL ME!_

_Madison: I guess pink is nice_

_-Makayla Koopa_

IlovePrincessrosalina15: (comes back in cast with bruises from jumping off building) What happened?

Heaven: Oh, I believe you forgot Amber's part last time.

(Madison, Daisy, and Isabel give Heaven WTF faces)

IlovePrincessrosalina15: (lip trembles)

Heaven: Uh… what is happening?

IlovePrincessrosalina15: (bursts into tears) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!

Heaven: O_O

IlovePrincessrosalina15: I FORGOT AMBER'S PART! THAT'S LIKE COMMITING MURDER!

Madison: Get a hold of yourself, man!

IlovePrincessrosalina15: I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!

Madison: HERE'S A TACO!

IlovePrincessrosalina15: YAY! (eating taco) NOM NOM NOM

Heaven: That was… odd.

Amber: Tell me about it… no prob, JV!

Daisy: POOP!

IlovePrincessrosalina15: Here it is! (reads Amber's part)

_Amber: inventor just like me . Can you teach me to make _An artificial intelligence_?_

Amber: Sure! It just takes a lot of practice.

Heaven: Well…

Madison: I'll tell you! Heaven wears her hair like that because her eye—

Heaven: SILENCE! (turns Madison into a toad)

Madison: My dress! NOOOOOOOOO!

Skyler: Hey, is this permanent?

Heaven: No… I'll turn you back to normal AFTER you promise not to say it!

Madison: I promise.

Skyler: Uh… fine.

Heaven: (turns them back to human)

Skyler: HER EYE IS ABNORMAL!

Daisy: What?

Heaven: (eye twitch) Be still! And do. Not. Speak!

Madison: Okay…

Skyler: YES! I've made yet another pink believer! We're done!

Amber: YES!

(Madison, Daisy, and Heaven glare at her)

Amber: Um… hehe… girls, could we talk about this…

Madison: Women, ATTACK!

(The three girls attack Amber)

Skyler: Oh my… I'M COMING, AMBER! (hurries away)

Isabel Verducci: That was weird… well, feel free to ask me something too, reviewers! Until then, get down, stay low, keep your ray gun fully powered, and hope Princesses Skyler, Daisy, and Madison don't catch you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ask Mario !

Iloveprincessrosalina15: LET'S BEGIN!

Isabel Verducci: That was perhaps the lamest beginning sentence… in existence.

Iloveprincessrosalina15: It was not!

Amber: Uh… yeah, it was.

Iloveprincessrosalina15: Was not!

Princess Spark: Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure it was.

Iloveprincessrosalina15: It was no—

Isabel Verducci: CUT THE CRAP MAN! IT WAS A DISGRACE TO HUMAN LIFE!

Iloveprincessrosalina15: (sniffs) Humph My our creative…

Madison: Logan,sweetie! Come here for your questions!

Tessa: He did the smart thing.

Amber: Which is…

Tessa: Hiding from you three.

Daisy: I'll get him.

Logan Wembley: OKAY OKAY I'M HERE! (sighs) I tried, I really tried…

Tessa: I'm sorry…

Isabel Verducci: READ IT!

Logan Wembley: …fine.

_why have i never heard of Skyler and Madison star and why aren't your names so uncommon like your mom_

_Heaven: Why is your eye abnormal_

_Madison:Is Shulk faithful_

_-Connor_

Maddie: Wha?

Madison: I think he meant me.

Isabel: You AGAIN?

Madison: Isabel! Don't be rude! (smacks)

Isabel: HEY! (tackles Madison)

Amber: … I CANNOT RESIST THE FIGHT! (jumps in)

Skyler: Me and my sister are created by IlovePrincessrosalina15 He created us after his friends Skyler O'barr and Madison Myers

Princess Spark: …whatever.

Heaven: My eye isn't abnormal.

Amber: (pokes head up) Yes, it is. It's frickin' BLACK!

Heaven: (groans) It's just very dilated.

Princess Spark: OOH! Can we see it?

Heaven: No.

Princess Spark: (lifted Heaven's bang up) WHOA! That is one dilated pupil!

Heaven: What the—! **_What in Rosalina's name are you doing?_**

Princess Spark: (innocent look) Nothing.

Heaven:Every problem with this body is do to Mama Rosalina ,When I choose this form use Mama Rosalina Body designs

Madison: (smoothes dress) My turn! Are you implying Shulk aren't faithful? Why you—

Skyler: Sis, girl. Chill.

Isabel Verducci: Yeah… (smirk)

Madison: **_Why is she still here?_**

Heaven/Polari: She's been accepted to the show.

Madison Star: **_WHAT?!_**

Sapphire Rosalina: (comes swinging out of nowhere like Tarzan) YA!

Amber: O_O Say what?

Sapphire Rosalina: (brushes off self) Okay… I'm here!

Logan Wembley: Congratulations.

Sapphire Rosalina: (scowls)

_Amber: what is your favorite paper Mario Party member ?_

_Daisy: do you remember anything when Peach were possessed by the shadow queen?_

_Madison: what's your favorite sport?_

_Heaven Sky/Polari: I HATE you x Logan! How do you feel about people pairing you two up?_

_-IlovePrincessrosalina15_

Amber: Princess Rosalina is my favorite Mario Party member

Daisy: Wait, Peach was **_WHAT?!_**

Heaven: Uh… long story, Daisy SOCCER UP THE KAZOO WOMAN!

Logan Wembley: I'll… pretend that's normal, then?

Heaven Sky/Polari: Logan? The pervert? Well… I cannot blame you there. I do not like him. At all.

Isabel Verducci: HOW COME I'M NOT GETTING QUESTIONS?! I WANNA READ!

_Alright here we go!:D_

_Madison: Do you have any hobbies? If so, what? And when did you and Isabel become rivals? What happened?_

_Daisy: Hey Daisy! :D I just wanted to know, how do you like being in Mario Kart? How does it feel to be the second fastest character in the game? And how do you feel being Peach's cousin? Does she ever annoy you to the point of you strangling her?_

_Heaven Sky/Polari: You are very beautiful and my favorite out of them all. : here's a question: did you ever think of raising the Lumas on Earth so you could be with friends? That is all for you, girly:3 *hugs*_

_Amber: You seem like a really cool girl!:D So here is a question: what was the most coolest adventure you ever went on?_

_Thanks!_

_-Pauline Verducci_

Madison: Well… I like shopping, applying makeup, shopping, fight with Dry Meowser, brushing my hair, shopping, applying makeup, modeling, and shopping!

Daisy: What the… I won't ask.

Madison: Isabel and I were about sixteen when we met, and Shulk left her for me, so we technically decided to hate each other. Besides, Shulk loves me better anyway!

Isabel: No he doesn't!

Madison: Yes he does!

Isabel: No he doesn't!

Madison: Yes he does!

Isabel: NO HE DOESN'T!

Madison: YES HE DOES!

(Madison and Isabel start beating each other up)

Amber: Jeez… some people!

Skyler: Look who's talking…

Amber: (cracks knuckles)

Skyler: Shutting up now.

Daisy: There… Mario Kart is amazing! THE SECOND FASTEST?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay I'm over it now. Wendy is REALLY annoying, but she's my friend and stuff. And yes, I actually tried to strangle—

Heaven: Moving on… really? That's good to know. I mean… that I'm not the only one. Not that—

Skyler: We get it.

Heaven: Raise Lumas on Earth? Well… Lumas breathe the air in outer space, so I'm afraid not.

Amber: Thanks, yo. Coolest adventure? ANYTHING. WITHOUT. SHULK.

Madison and Isabel: HEY!

Logan Wembley: Next…

_Skyler: How's Toad? And is it hard to tell the difference between all the Toads ad the original?_

Amber: How's your relationship with Takeda? Is he cool as they say, or just a jerk?

_Heaven: You're my favorite princess out of them all! Anyways, was it nice when Mario came to the galaxies? And on an unrelatedtopic, is it cool being the new princess of all of the galaxy?_

_Madison: Is it true that you want to be an archeologist when you grow up? And if so, what do you want to build?_

_-Mona Matthews_

Princess Spark: … I'm bored.

Maddie: Me too.

Amber: DEAL WITH IT YOU IDIOTIC CHILDREN!

Princess Spark: Kay.

Maddie: Whatever…

Skyler: Toad's good! And yes, it gets a WEE bit confusing! Aunt Peach have told me to remember Toad is the one with the red spots.

Amber: He's cool! All those people who say he's a jerk are either jealous or Napoleon Koopa!

Napoleon Koopa: Hey-a!

Heaven: Why, thank you. ^_^ When Mario came to the galaxies, I had never been happier in my entire life. It was wonderful. We were quite the—

Madison and Isabel: O_O

Heaven Sky/Polari: Ah… never mind. Being the new princess of all of the cosmos is hard work, but Mama Rosalina told me it enjoyable.

Isabel: Yep, it's my dream.

IlovePrincessrosalina15: MY DREAM IS TO EITHER BE IN MINECRAFT OF MEET OPTIMUS PRIME AND THE AUTOBOTS! ^_^

Princess Spark: Both of which will never happen.

Maddie: I couldn't have said it better myself.

IlovePrincessrosalina15: You know I'm the creator of you two, I can Make Bowser and Dry Bowser your father's right!

Princess Spark and Maddie: Shutting Up Now

Amber: I would design EVERRYTHING! BWAHAHAHAHA! NEXT! HAHAHAHA!

Logan Wembley: WAIT!

Madison: Yesss?

Logan Wembley: I feel that something incredibly abnormal is going to happen right now…

Heaven: Oh no… (takes out wand) Does that mean…

Logan Wembley: Yes, Heaven. They're here.

IlovePrincessrosalina15: Wha?

Meowser: (crashes through the ceiling attached to a rocket with Alexia Sulkin) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alexia Sulkin: HELL YEAH! MOVE YOUR ASSES SUCKERS!

(rocket explodes)

Skyler: … my room

Meowser: (brushes self off) We're here! Sorry for being late! But better late than not at all, right?

Logan Wembley: Wrong.

Alexia Sulkin: Dude. I will put on Justin B—

Meowser: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hides under sofa)

Logan Wembley: LORD NO!

Heaven: O_O What?

Heaven: (falls down) PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Alexia Sulkin: …fine.

Meowser: DAMN! That was close!

Sapphire Rosalina: You're here! YAY! KANGA TIME!

Heaven: Sapphire, please just ask your questions. For the love of Lumacométe!

Sapphire Rosalina: K!

_Me wanna ask the princesses questions!_

_All: What are your thoughts on a vampire Luigi?_

_Skyler: This pic is going to Pit, who BTW I have on speed dial! Anyways, have you ever hit Dry Moewser on the head with your parasol as a way of escape? Once I hit a guy with my umbrella, and it worked for me!_

_Daisy: Has Mr. L ever tried to molest you? [He's so cute though, you've gotta forgive him!] for your other question, switch Mr. L with Luigi._

_Heaven: WHY U HATE MR.L?! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!_

_Isabel Verducci: Ur an idiot, Shulk deserves better! Anyways who ya with now that I'm dating Shulk? [ plugs Madison's ears. ]_

Daisy: A vampire Luigi? SEXY!

Madison: That would be cute!

Amber: Cool!

Isabel Verducci: CHIMPANZEE!

Logan Wembley: You're all crazy.

Heaven: Yep.

Skyler: NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T SEND IT!

Sapphire Rosalina: Three… two… one…

Pit Icarus: SKYLER?! WTF?!

Sapphire Rosalina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skyler: (grumpily) Oh well… Dry Meowser's available.

Pit Icarus: O_O

Skyler: Well… since I never bring my beloved parasol anywhere near him, nope.

Sapphire Rosalina: I hit a dude with my umbrella too! But then he called the cops so… I ran away! ^_^

Amber: THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! (loads bazooka) Let's go kill some cops!

Sapphire Rosalina: (pulls out pistol) Yeah!

Meowser: (puts JB video on) Baby, baby, baby, OH…

Sapphire Rosalina and Amber: (faints)

Heaven: I see what you mean now.

Logan Wembley: Shut. It. Off.

Meowser: Fine.

Madison: I THINK HE AND ONE DIRECTION ARE HOT!

Daisy: (barfs in cookie jar)

Skyler: … my cookies…

Amber: Ugh…

Sapphire Rosalina: What happened?

Meowser: IT WAS LOGAN! (runs away)

Daisy:_ Sure_… Luigi, no, Mr. L, yes. But he was too cute to stay mad at! ^_^

Heaven: The evil man tried to steal my—

Daisy: You mean… virgin—

Heaven: Please don't finish that sentence. And no, he tried to steal Mama Rosalina's Lumas to have them work as slaves.

Isabel Verducci: FINALLY! A QUESTION FOR ME! (reads) O_O

Sapphire Rosalina: Um… hehe…

Isabel Verducci: You took Mario from me.

Madison: Excuse me?

Logan Wembley: WELL! I guess that finishes this show for tonight—

Sapphire Rosalina: WAIT! THERE'S ONE MORE!

_Logan Wembley: OMG! I love you! You're so cute! You're adorable! OMG! I can't believe I actually get to talk to you? OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm your biggest fan, like, ever! OMG! OMG! Can we marry and have little children? OMG! THAT'S SO COOL! What do you want to name them? Huh? Spike? Alice? Jessica? ROBIN! OMG! OMG! OMG! AWESOME! You're so sexy! OMG! I'm coming to your house right now! I know where you live! Want to play Super Princess Peach together? I see you have Super Mario Sunshine too! That's so incredibly awesome! OMG! OMG! OMG! Call of Duty is too violent, right? RIGHT? You agree with me? GRAET! You're so understanding! Transformers sucks, right? OMG, WE'RE SO SIMALAR! Let's play horse! You can give me a ride! WHOO! You're the best, D-man! You rock! OMG! OMG! OMG! Maybe you can invite Heaven over too! She probably won't like to though. But she will! We can kidnap her! That would be so cool! She could be a piñata! Right? COOL! You're so handsome! And smart! And I love your dress! Kay? Give me a call sometime soon! Or just come home! I'll be there! Okay, Love Muffin? Great! I can't believe this! OMG! OMG! OMG! Sorry if this is too short; we'll have a full conversation tonight, okay? Awesome! You're so amazing! And you never disagree with ANYTHING I say! You're wonderful! Simply ASTOUNDING! See you soon, darling! Later, Jester-gator! Don't miss me too much! Bye!_

_-LoganWembleyfangirl_

Logan Wembley: O_O What in the world…

IlovePrincessrosalina15: Transformers… sucks… together… in one sentence… (collapses)

Heaven: Holy…

Princess Spark: Say it.

Heaven: Holy…

Maddie: Say it!

Heaven: (choking) H-holy…

Daisy: C'mon, girl! You've got this!

Heaven: (sighs) Fine. Holy… crap! Who is that… thing?

Dimentio56: Alright. This person is… (clears throat painfully) even though I hate to say it… more annoying than Sapphire Rosalina and Dry Meowser combined.

Amber: (wakes up) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sapphire Rosalina: We've got competition!

Daisy: WAIT! What if you add me?

Skyler: And me!

Madison: And me!

Isabel Verducci: And me!

Logan Wembley: … never mind. I have to run! THAT FRAEK IS AFTER ME! AHHHH!

Heaven: Poor Logan…

*Note: Thanks for all the wonderful support you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! Especially those who have reviewed/PMed all of the chapters so far, such as Connor ,Breana ,Shark Lord and Catspats31 You guys rock! VIRTUAL Candy TO YOU ALL!


End file.
